


Comfort

by ActWriteLoveDie



Series: The Tale of Two Lieutenants [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActWriteLoveDie/pseuds/ActWriteLoveDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an episode and James does his best to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Steve was always the level headed one- the one to be cool, calm and collected even when things were in complete chaos around him. It was an inspiration as well as something to always count on when James himself needed something to depend on when things were crazy. So to see Cortez like this was alarming, to say the least.

 

Legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs, Steve had his face pressed against his knees as he was trying so hard to focus on breathing and pushing the dreams of being stuck in the flaming wreckage and being surrounded by Reaper forces away. It had been a horrifying, scarring experience when he’d actually lived it and waking up abruptly in the dark from a nightmare of it wasn’t much better.

 

He could hear Vega talking to him off in the distance but he couldn’t completely make it out. He could feel his strong arms on his shoulders and warm breath right behind his ear. It wasn’t enough to snap him out of it all but he would be thankful for the support once the episode was over.

 

James, on the other hand, felt somewhat helpless. He’d always been on the receiving end of these types of things, especially right after Fehl. He did only what he felt might help him in the situation: he pulled Steve close to his chest and held him. While holding him, he quietly sang some old Spanish songs that he remembered his mom singing to him when he was young. Neither of them were children any more but James always had a habit of humming them when he was nervous. He just hoped it would work as well for Cortez.

 

With time, the episode passed. Tears faded, muscles relaxed and Steve was back to his normal self, albeit incredibly tired.

 

“Had me worried there, pendejo.” James said gently, rubbing his back.

  
  
“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, “I wish I could stop getting those.”

 

“No worries, Esteban.” James kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be here for you whenever you get ‘em from now on.”

 

 


End file.
